the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Shield
Lydia Marina Shield 'is a Gypsy and the child Ava Nicolae and adoptive daughter to Derek Shield. She is also the younger adoptive/step-sister to Caleb Shield. She is named her mother's aunt ''Lydia Nicolae and her grandmother Marina Nicolae who both died before she was born. Her powers include all the powers of a regular gypsy; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History '''Birth Ava was in a relationship with a mortal man for almost a year. But when Ava wound up pregnant he decided he didn't want to be with Ava anymore or be appart of Lydia's life. Making Ava a single mother to raise her daughter on her own. Which was hard on her but Ava managed to support her and her daughter. When Lydia was born her mother decided to name her after two important people in her life. Her aunt who died in 2002, Lydia Nicolae and her mother who died when she was a little girl, Marina Nicola. While she would go to work at the hospital, since she's a doctor, Ava would have to drop Lydia off at a daycare. But when she would have to work real late at nigh Ava would drop her off at a friends house until her shift was over. 'Becoming a Shield ' In 2011, when Lydia was four years old her mother began dating Derek Shield. Which soon turned into more than expected. Derek already had a eight year old son, Caleb Shield from a previous relationship. They were married in January of 2013. After Ava and Derek got married he decided he wanted to adopt Lydia. To make it official that they were all a family. During Ava and Derek's honeymoon Lydia stayed at a friends house. While Caleb stayed at the Manor with Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Since they were family friends of Dereks'. Since all of the things they have done for Derek and Caleb. When Ava and Derek got back from there honeymoon Lydia and Ava moved into Derek adn Caleb's house. Which was when Lydia met the Halliwell's. Not to mention. Piper and Leo lived down the street with there three children. Caleb was already best friends with there oldest son Wyatt Halliwell. So when Lydia met them she became friends with there daughter Melinda Halliwell almost instantly. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Divination:' The ability to predict the future. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see the spirits of the deceased. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Professional Life *'San Fransisco Memorial': Lydia sometimes volunteers at her mother work. One day she plans on either becoming a doctor like her mother or a nurse. *'Baker High School': Lydia attendes Baker High with seven of the Halliwell cousins; Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry, and Parker. Lydia, her twin brother, Nic, and the four older Halliwell girls are currently in there sophomore year of high school Personality Lydia is usually kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent. Due to Wyatt and Caleb being best friends Lydia and Wyatt's younger sister Melinda got close. Growing up they would do everything together. They have come to each other when they don't wanty to go to anybody and trust each other with secrets. Over the years Lydia and Melinda have gotten close enough to be sisters, which is what they think of each other as. Category:Nicolae-Shield Family Category:Gypsy Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Lydia Shield